The Wildflower Of His Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Flor didn't think her heart would heal after the heartbreak she suffered, but one plant alien's about to prove otherwise.


**Another story I came up with. I only own Flor, Mrs. Flores, the Grant Mansion, and Rachel. There is some mention of drug use in the beginning, but no where else. Enjoy!**

**A/N: "Flor" is Spanish for "flower" and "Flores" is Spanish for "flowers".**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildflower Of His Heart<strong>

Flor stood by the door of the school gymnasium, looking out into the parking lot as she waited for the guy that had asked her to this dance. He had said he'd meet her there and so she had walked to the school since she only lived a short distance away in her apartment. The dance was for the seniors who had graduated the day before. Flor, at eighteen years old, was happy to be done school. She didn't know what college she would go to, but she had her job as a florist and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

She now sighed and looked at her dress. It was a beautiful green dress with stemmed roses of various colors and was simple, instead of fancy like some of the ball gowns she saw the other girls wearing.

Finally, she spotted her date's car, but something seemed wrong. He staggered out, looking like he had either been in a fight, or something worse.

"Oh, man, that was great," she heard him say to one of his friends. "And my folks won't even know that I took some of their medication. It's a great way to start the party."

"You said it, dude," said another. "Hey, didn't you say you had asked a girl to this dance?"

"Yeah, but she's no fun," said the guy. "I simply asked her so that I could show her how to have fun at the dance, like that feeling from that medication, which she doesn't do. But it feels so good, so I don't know why she doesn't do it."

Flor was both hurt and now very angry. She came out and glared at the guy. "Because I'm smarter than you, that's why," she snarled out.

He just grinned. "If you were smarter, you'd do it too," he said to her.

"Get lost," she said and left the school, pulling out her cellphone to call the police. Once that matter was settled, she ran down the street, tears running down her face, her make-up getting ruined, but she didn't care, she was hurting too much to care about anything right then.

She grew a bit tired as she saw she was in the woods and so sat down, kicking off her heels and looking at them with disgust as she leaned back against the tree she was under and just cried.

* * *

><p>Wildvine was scouting the forest when he heard crying and followed the sound to find a young woman crying. When she lifted her head and he got a good look at her face, he felt sympathy for her, because he thought she was too beautiful to be crying. Wondering how he could cheer her up, he then saw something and realized it was one of the flowers he had planted on the tree some time back. He gently picked it from the branch and smiled at it.<p>

It was a flower from his homeworld that would change color with the moods of the person holding it. He now saw it change from pink to dark blue, which indicated he was upset at seeing the girl cry. Looking down at her again, he carefully stretched out his arm closer to her and gently placed the flower in her lap, pulling his arm back and watching her reaction.

Flor stopped crying for a minute to try and catch her breath again when she looked down in her lap and saw a strange flower. It was dark blue and she had never seen a flower like this before. Curious, she picked it up and to her astonishment, it turned colors, becoming a vibrant green, which was her favorite color. Her sadness left as her curiosity grew.

"I've never seen a flower like this before," she said aloud. "I wonder what kind it is."

Putting her shoes back on, she walked out of the forest and to her home, placing the flower on her nightstand as she consulted her flower books, but couldn't find a match. "Well, I'll try at work tomorrow," she said to herself. "A bouquet of these would no doubt draw quite a crowd."

Wildvine listened and chuckled to himself, hatching an idea in his mind.

* * *

><p>The next day, Flor tried an internet search for the flower she had found last night, but found nothing and gave a sigh of disappointment and saw the flower change to dark blue again, indicating her mood. "They must be mood flowers," she said aloud. "They change colors with a person's mood."<p>

Getting an idea, she put the flower in her hair and it looked very pretty, especially when it changed color again, this time becoming a sunny yellow and she immediately guessed the new color meant that she was happy, which she was. She turned around to go tend to the other flowers when she saw a vase filled with the same kind of flowers like the one she had in her hair. Stunned, she went up and saw a notecard. She picked it up and read the writing.

"_Saw you liked the one I gave you last night and heard about you thinking they would draw a crowd and agreed with you. I think people will buy them as well. Signed, a friend," _she read aloud. "Hmm, well, it couldn't hurt."

The lady that ran the flower shop was quite surprised and when she saw how the flowers changed colors with one's mood, she agreed that they would make a good attraction and they stayed vibrant, as Flor pointed out that she had left hers on her desk last night and it didn't wither. She put the flowers on the counter with a sign that called them Mood Flowers. She had just finished when a young man walked in and explained he was looking for a special flower to give his fiancée for their date. When Flor showed him the Mood Flowers and he saw how they changed color, he immediately bought one, thanking her and heading out.

As the day when on, more people came in to buy flowers and several added the Mood Flowers to bouquets because they just looked right. When it was closing time, all the Mood Flowers had been sold, which made Flor very happy and she saw her flower change to a beautiful purple, which made her even more happy as she identified purple to mean she was ecstatic.

After heading home, she went into her room and heard a gentle knocking on her window and looked to see another Mood Flower there with a note that said, _I'll deliver more of these tomorrow for the shop. By the way, the flowers look lovely in your hair. Signed, a friend and admirer._

Flor just couldn't stop smiling, because she was happy.

* * *

><p>A few months went by and the Mood Flowers were all the craze. People came from the nearby cities to see the flowers and buy them, amazed that the flowers never wilted and always stayed vibrant.<p>

The florist lady came out one day. "Flor, these flowers are a huge hit," she said. "Where do you get them?"

"They're at the door every day, Mrs. Flores," she said. "Some come with notes from the supplier. I left a note last night asking him how much we owed him since he was delivering the flowers and he left a note with this morning's delivery saying there was no charge."

"Well, that's very kind of him," said Mrs. Flores. "But how do you know it's a man?"

Flor looked dreamy. "He leaves me the same flowers at my apartment with lovely notes," she said. "I think I have a secret admirer."

The owner smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised, considering you're a beautiful girl and a very nice girl as well," she said. "People love coming here because you're always so vibrant and hard-working."

The young girl smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Mrs. Flores nodded. "Well, let me get some money together and you can put it out tonight for when our mysterious supplier comes. Even though he doesn't want payment, I don't feel right selling all those Mood Flowers and keeping all the money when he deserves a part of it for delivering them. If he hadn't, we wouldn't be attracting all the customers we now have," she said.

That evening, when Flor locked up, she put the money envelope right where the supplier could see it when he made the delivery in the morning. Sure enough, a new delivery was there along with another note that said, _When I read Mrs. Flores' letter, I realized it would be rude to refuse the payment when she insisted I take it. Thank you both. I will keep delivering more of these every day for the store. Signed, a friend._

The days passed as the Mood Flowers kept flying out of the vase as customers bought them. It made Flor happy that the flowers were making the customers happy. She then remembered her grandmother, who was sick at home.

"I should take some of these to Grandma. They'd definitely cheer her up while she gets better," she said aloud.

That evening, she found a vase filled with the Mood Flowers on her desk with another note. _I know your grandmother will love these, _it said.

The elderly lady did love them and Flor placed them right where her grandmother could see them every day and they watched the flowers change colors, which made the older woman smile and seem to have a bit more energy.

As time went on, Flor began to wonder who her mysterious admirer was. She hadn't seen him and she wanted to, wondering who he was as she now touched the Mood Flower crown in her hair that her admirer had given her last night. After work, she headed back home and on her bedroom windowsill saw another flower with a note that read, _If you want to know who I am, go to the Grant Mansion and ask to speak to Rachel Jocklin. She can help you._

Nodding, Flor planned to do so tomorrow since it was her day off and she went to sleep, dreaming of her admirer.

* * *

><p>Wildvine saw her nod at the note and he was filled with both nervousness and happiness, nervousness because he didn't know how she'd react to him being an alien, and happiness because they'd finally meet face-to-face tomorrow. He headed off for the Mansion to speak to Rachel.<p>

The owner of the Grant Mansion was reading a book in the living room when she heard Wildvine come in. She looked up as she saw her friend approach her with an expression that was both worried and happy. "What's up, Wildvine?" she asked him curiously.

"Rach, can you do me a big favor?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. "What is it?"

"Remember that girl I told you about?"

"Flor? Yes, I remember," she said.

"Well, I sent her a note that said if she wanted to know who I was to come here and speak to you."

To her credit, Rachel only raised an eyebrow to indicate her surprise. "Are you sure about this, Wildvine?" she asked him. "Flor may not understand when she sees you."

"That's why I was hoping you could talk to her and kind of give her a heads up," said the Florauna. "Please?"

The twenty-one-year old took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do my best," she promised, hoping that this girl Wildvine was so in love with would be understanding and wouldn't break the plant alien's heart.

* * *

><p>The next day, Flor went up to the Grant Mansion, looking at its gardens that were filled with vibrant colors. Heading up the stairs, she knocked on the door, which opened a few moments later.<p>

"Hello, you must be Flor," said a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman who smiled kindly.

Flor was a bit taken back. "Um, yes, I am," she said. "Are you Rachel Jocklin?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I am," she said. "Come in."

Rachel let the younger woman come in and Flor was amazed by the house. "It looks bigger inside than outside," she admitted.

The owner of the Mansion chuckled and gestured to the living room where they both sat down. "I'm guessing you have questions," she said.

The eighteen-year-old girl nodded. "Yes, my secret admirer told me you could help me," she said.

"About finding out who your secret admirer is?" Rachel smiled at the girl's nod. "Well, your secret admirer is a good friend of mine. He's been watching you ever since he first saw you crying in the forest."

"He told you about that?" Flor asked.

"He did. He really likes you, a lot."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded. "The thing is, he's not your typical average guy. He's very different," she said.

"Different, how?" asked the younger woman.

"His appearance for one," said the older woman. "Also, he's very thoughtful and he cares a lot about those in his family and hates to see anyone sad."

Flor looked thoughtful. "Is he here right now?" she asked.

She noticed Rachel barely suppressed a flinch at that one, but the older woman stood up then. "I can lead you to where he is right now," she said. "But you have to promise to not freak out. He's taking a big chance having you come here."

The younger woman looked curious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see when you see him," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "At least promise you won't freak out."

Flor found it unusual that Rachel was asking her to not freak out, but nodded and followed her up the stairs to a door. "Just knock and then go in," said the older woman.

The younger woman knocked and then opened the door and stepped in, looking around curiously until something grabbed her. Her startled scream was muffled by whatever wrapped around her mouth and her limbs were tied up by something very strong. Flor struggled, but couldn't escape as she heard the door shut and then saw something move near her. It looked like some sort of plant that the vines were connected to and to her horror, it split in half like a giant mouth where a head with one blue eye and a mouth full of teeth appeared. She was terrified as she thought he was perhaps a Venus flytrap plant, only more horrific.

Wildvine saw how scared she was and felt bad that she was now more terrified than before. He came closer and raised one hand, seeing her shut her eyes in fear that he'd hurt her, but he only brushed some of her hair back from her face, to which she opened her eyes curiously, wondering why he was being so gentle. He then held up something in his hands and she recognized it to the a Mood Flower as he brought it close to her face and she inhaled the sweet scent and watched as this plant monster gently place the flower in her hair.

"They do look beautiful in your hair," he said quietly and then noticed her curious look. "Yes, I'm your secret admirer who leaves the flowers for the shop and for you."

Flor felt the vines holding her loosen a little, still keeping her in place but not restraining her so much as he came closer again. "I'm very sorry, Flor," he said. "I simply didn't want you to run if you saw me, because as Rachel said, my appearance is different."

She looked at him and gently moved her head to one side and then the other, making him remove the vine that was gagging her. She took a deep breath. "You were the one in the forest that night?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I was," he said.

"Why did you give me the flower?"

"Because I knew it would cheer you up."

Wildvine released her as he said this and watched her come closer to him, but he actually shuffled back a little, looking shy. Flor lightly laughed. "You're shy?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face.

He actually looked a bit embarrassed. "I…uh," he tried to speak, but his voice stopped working as she came up to him and gazed up into his eye.

"Can I say 'thank you'?" she said to him.

Wildvine nodded, unable to say a word. But what happened next really left him speechless.

She kissed him right on the mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so shocked he couldn't move for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss before they broke off.

"That's some 'thank you'," he lightly teased her, making her laugh as he then kissed her and gently leaned her into a dancing dip, deepening the kiss as she held onto him.

* * *

><p>A few more months went by as the flower shop did well and as Flor and Wildvine went on dates. Then, one evening, Wildvine brought Flor to the Grant Mansion and up to the balcony just off his room and she gasped in amazement.<p>

The whole balcony was adorned with Mood Flowers of every color and a table set up for two people with candles. It was so picturesque that she had to smile.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

"It's lovely," she said.

"As are you, my wildflower."

Wildvine had started calling her that about a month ago, and she loved it when he did. They sat down and ate dinner and then the Florauna got up and came up to Flor.

"Flor, I've never fallen in love with any girl, but when I saw you, I fell in love and wanted to prove to you that the jerk that broke your heart didn't deserve you. You're the most wonderful girl that I've ever met," he said.

She blushed. "Thank you," she said. "Despite the fact you're an alien, you've treated me better than any other guy I knew."

Wildvine smiled at her and picked up something nearby. It was a small, medium-sized black box. "Open it," he said gently.

She did and found a beautiful and colorful flower necklace. It took her breath away as she then looked up at Wildvine in question. He smiled again. "Flor, will you be mine, forever?" he asked.

The girl's eyes filled up with tears at his proposal as she smiled. "Oh, my word," she said. "Yes. Yes! I will!"

With that, they kissed as he placed the necklace around her neck. The Mood flower is Flor's hair turned red, indicating she was in love.

Rachel and Way Big watched them from a distance. "I'm happy for them," said the girl.

"So am I," said the giant as they headed back inside the Mansion, giving the new couple some privacy as love surrounded them.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, another happy couple! The wedding's going to be quite huge.<br>**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
